


【德哈德】Temptation

by Axel0130



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darry - Freeform, M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel0130/pseuds/Axel0130
Summary: OOC 属于我
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【德哈德】Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 属于我

自从定下婚约以后哈利和德拉科分别住在仅有一墙之隔的房间里

德拉科从没想到自己打开那扇红木门后会看到这幅场景。

哈利波特赤裸着上身，扭着头给自己侧腰上的伤口裹绷带。那条黑色的睡裤松松垮垮的坠在胯部，露出了一点点灰色的内裤边缘。昏黄的灯光为他的身体涂上了一层暧昧的色彩。

薄薄的肌肉，几处浅浅的伤疤，漂亮的人鱼线隐没在暧昧的阴影里。他的身材瘦削而纤长，可以称得上是骨肉匀停了。

那些伤疤也无损于这具身体的美，不知道波特是怎么把身材养的那么好的，德拉科出神的想。他嗅到了空气里浮动着的魔药味，是白鲜和止血剂的味道。

“嗯？”哈利转头扫了一眼好像愣在门口的德拉科，发出了一个疑惑的鼻音。

德拉科注意到哈利波特戴了一副银边金丝眼镜——他上次送的圣诞礼物，这双眼镜完全衬托出了那双绿宝石一样眼睛的美。或许是因为伤口疼痛引起的生理反应，那双眼睛在灯光的照射下浮动着波光粼粼的水光。

哈利给绷带打了一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，舒了一口气，披上了之前搭在椅背上的深色睡袍。

这动作惊醒了德拉科，他意识到自己直勾勾的一直盯着哈利，藏在头发下的耳尖瞬间红透了，他猛的转身匆匆的离开了这个房间。

该死的，我为什么要跑。德拉科背靠着自己房间的门，捂住了红的发烫的耳朵。

没想到救世主的身材还挺好的，该死的，我在想什么。那是可是哈利波特，对啊，那可是哈利波特！

德拉科啪的捂住开始跟着耳朵一起发烫的脸。

不行，不能再想下去了，该死的，德拉科冲进盥洗室里，打开水龙头，用凉水给自己越来越烫的脸降温，脑子里却不停地回放刚才那一幕——

完了。德拉科意识到自己完了，他彻底沦陷在破特的对他奇怪的吸引力之中了。

德拉科看着镜子里的自己，苦笑了一下，还沦陷的心甘情愿。

对了，我是因为后天晚上的宴会才去找他的。德拉科擦了擦脸上的水，缓步走出盥洗室。

订婚后需要伴侣出现的宴会，根据他们之前的协定德拉科需要提前告知哈利，一起出席。

德拉科这次敲了敲哈利卧室的门，假装淡定的走进去，“波特，后天晚上有需要我们一起出席的宴会。”德拉科目光迅速的扫过哈利，努力的不让自己的目光落在哈利赤裸的胸膛上，他瞪着半空中的某个点。

“好啊，需要我准备什么吗？”哈利轻笑着，看着德拉科怒视空气，觉得他这幅样子有点可爱。

“你到时候别乱跑就行了，礼服配饰什么的我会准备好的。”德拉科僵硬的说，目光在空中游弋，他似乎听到了哈利的轻笑声。

“好的，德拉科，那就晚安？”

“晚安。”  
德拉科转身就走，速度快的像是有只三头犬在后面追。

哈利侧着头看着德拉科仓皇离去的背影，终于忍不住轻声笑了起来。


End file.
